


Tell Me Why

by stydia_fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Martinski, Romance, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is upset and asks Stiles why he really likes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Why

She felt like an idiot sat there. Tears ruining her make up, making her eyes red and puffy. It was all too much sometimes. The others didn’t quite understand what came with being a Banshee. The crippling fear that came with a death scream, the loss of energy after each scream just in general. It was draining and emotional and sometimes it pushed her to the brink. She felt like a freak. 

Lydia knew if she mentioned it to any of her friends then they would use the werewolf excuse but at the moment there were more werewolves than humans in their group, so really they had no experience in feeling like the freak. She was alone in her Banshee experience. Well that’s what she believed.

Of all the super powers to have, the ability to track down an upset Lydia Martin was one that Stiles would never choose to get rid of. He’d seen the look in her eyes during class and how quickly she had disappeared when the bell had rung. After taking a quick glance at the parking lot to check that her car was still there he headed towards the janitors closet near the drama department. It was rarely used and he’d seen Lydia go in and out a few times, alone or otherwise. 

He pushed the door open and there she was sat on an old desk wiping tears from her eyes. He sighed and closed the door. “You okay?” He asked quietly. Lydia looked up and glared at him. “Right, of course you’re not. You’re crying.” Stiles scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “You wanna talk about it?” 

Lydia looked down, her hair providing a curtain between them. She could feel her eyes welling up again and she tried to take a breath to calm herself down. “My life is never going to be the same ever again.” She croaked, her voice thick from crying. “I use to be popular and well liked and nothing was wrong. Now i’m…Now people think i’m weird and crazy and…I’m a freak. I scream at death, what normal person does that?”

Stiles settled himself down next to her and tucked her hair behind her ear so he could see her. “You’re not a freak.You’re still popular, people like you. I like you a lot.” He shrugged not sure if his words were going to make her feel better or not.

She sniffled and sat up to look at him properly. “But why? Why do you even like me? I’m a mess.” Lydia gestured to herself and if Stiles was honest at that moment she did kinda look like one but only because she had makeup tracks down her cheeks and slightly messed up hair. She was still beautiful though.

"I uh…" Stiles paused as he thought over what she was asking him. "…I’ve said this to Scott like a thousand times over the years and I guess I didn’t realise how much my reasons had changed." He cleared his throat. "Well…Obviously you’re beautiful but what really caught my attention was how smart you are. I remember catching you doing math homework in the library one day and you have the most content smile on your face." Stiles ran a hand through his hair feeling a little nervous about revealing exactly why he liked her. 

"I’ll admit my crush on you was kind of superficial at first and I was a little creepily obsessed but uh…when we started talking, started hanging out, I guess I started to see a side of you that was better than the image i’d come up with in my head. You’re protective and loyal. You have the determination to prove people wrong when they judge you and you never give up willingly." He turned his head to see her looking up at him and there was something in her eyes he couldn’t quite place.

"Plus you’re an awesome kisser, even if it was in the throws of panic." She smiled at that part and let out a quiet laugh which he grinned at. Stiles nudged her with his shoulder and she nudged him back shyly though the smile was still on her lips. Lydia lifted her head up again and looked him over. 

She leaned over and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. “Thank you.” She said before getting down off of the table. “Come on. We have class.”

Stiles nodded, a little dazed from her actions, completely oblivious to the red mark of lipstick she’d left where she’d kissed him.


End file.
